The Knight's Apprentice
by Vidaleeleeluv
Summary: Daggeron has taken a special interest in Chip. During a training session he can no longer hold back. Oneshot M/M slash


The Knight's Apprentice

_

"Keep your guard up," Daggeron instructed before swinging his sword.

Chip met the weapon with a block from his own.

"Always be looking for an opening, any weakness in your enemy's stance. Think of it as an excercise of strategy."

He came at his student again and Chip responded accordingly. The force of Daggeron's blow knocked him back but he quickly recovered.

"A good knight understands not only his strengths and weaknesses but those of his enemy."

Chip's ginger brows were knit in concentration when Daggeron charged him once more. He used a basic block to counter but his teacher got the better of him. In one swift motion he was pinned to the outerwall of the nearby Capers Mountain.

"I almost had you," Chip managed between breaths, "Did you see?"

Daggeron nodded, pleased with Chip's performance. He was getting better.

"You've improved," he noted, "You'll make it to knighthood yet."

That elicited a proud grin from his pupil's lips.

"Really?"

The innocent hope in his eyes was enough to bring Daggeron to smile as well. He recalled his days of innocence, so many years ago.

"Really," he confirmed, proud himself of Chip's progress.

The moment he'd laid eyes on the yellow mystic ranger he'd known that there was knight potential. Energetic, courageous and not afraid of the mystical, Chip was born to be a knight. Daggeron could not have asked for a better apprentice. Still, he had to admit to himself that it wasn't merely Chip's knight potential that had driven him to choose him to train. Xander and Nic were strong wizards in their own right but it was Chip that he gravitated toward. And he knew why.

Alaistar.

Daggeron recalled his first love, bright red hair flowing over his broad and pale shoulders. Alaistar had shown him bravery even before he'd met Leanbow and Udonna. A few years older than Daggeron, he'd introduced him to the mysteries of the forest, exploring strange and new places as well as strange and new sensations with his own body. He'd lost his virginity to the tall ginger. Though their relationship ultimately hadn't worked out, he still recalled him fondly even now. They'd shared such passion, such magic together. He'd never thought he'd feel that way again. Until Chip.

"Do you want to go again?" Chip asked.

"I bet next time I really show you my lightning strike."

He made a move to straighten but Daggeron didn't budge. Instead, the seasoned warrior kept pressure on the novice. Chip took it as a challenge and pushed forward again. When Daggeron still refused to move, he paused.

"Oh I get it," he figured, "This is a lesson in manueverabilty. For when I end up in a situation."

He attempted to free himself a final time before Daggeron shut him down with a simple shifting of his weight. Chip's sword fell to the ground. He glanced down at it before groaning out loud at his own defeat.

"Okay, you got me," he began, "Now how do I get out of this one?"

Daggeron didn't answer. Instead he dropped his own sword into the grass. Being so close to Chip, with his body against his was...enticing. He leaned his face in closer, brushing his nose against Chip's smooth pale cheek. Chip swallowed, his confusion all over his face.

"Uh, Daggeron?"

Daggeron smiled at Chip's innocence. Poor kid didn't even get it. He'd desired him for a while now, wanted him. And the more time he'd spent training him, the more that desire grew to something more. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with Chip. Daggeron reached up to touch his lips.

"You have proven yourself to have such a brave heart," he whispered.

"So courageous..."

So irresistable.

With that he pressed his mouth onto Chip's, stealing a long awaited kiss. Chip was stunned and for a moment stood frozen beneath him. Daggeron continued, softly prodding for his lips to open to him. When Chip did not, he slowly pulled back. Chip was staring, dumbstruck.

"I...uh..." the yellow ranger didn't know what to say.

Daggeron found it endearing.

"You weren't expecting that," he noted.

Chip shook his head. No he hadn't.

"I know. I also know how I feel about you. How special you really are."

He reached up to stroke Chip's hair. Soft and ginger. Just as he liked it.

"You've allowed me to show you the ways of the knight. Now allow me to show you the ways of love."

When Chip eyed him nervously, Daggeron knew that he'd take convincing. That was all well and good. He'd waited this long.

"Um... Daggeron... see..." Chip shifted uneasily.

"I don't mean to um make a deal of it but...I kind of like...girls."

A minor complication.

"That may be," Daggeron replied, "the thing is, sexuality is a fluid thing. Love knows no gender, no sex."

He rested his hand on Chip's chest possessively.

"Furthermore, how can you really say what you like when you haven't experienced either side yet?"

Chip blinked.

"Haven't experienced--I have--what makes you say that I haven't--"

But he could barely finish the protest without giving it away. It was painfully obvious to any and all who knew Chip that he was indeed a virgin. A cape-wearing, bonafide dork to his peers, he hadn't made it with anyone boy or girl in his entire teen years. Now at the age of eighteen here he stood before Daggeron.

"I'm your mentor, young one. I know."

And he did. Chip knew he did. Because as Daggeron had shared with him the stories of Leanbow, Chip had confided his secrets as well. When Chip again shifted nervously, Daggeron lowered his hand. Chip glanced down just as it reached the crotch of his pants and squeezed. He released a soft grunt.

"I can feel you," Daggeron whispered, "Your need to free your loins. Allow me to show you. To taste you. To fill you."

To convince him, he began to fondle Chip through his pants. The apprentice breathed out loud, watching his tan hand against him. Daggeron felt him in his grasp, growing. Hardening.

"Allow me to love you."

He gave him another squeeze until his erection grew to visibility. Chip's breath quickened. He knew that his pupil's inexperience could render him "trigger-happy" so to speak so he was careful not to overstimulate. He couldn't have him losing it too soon. So he slowed down his strokes, teasing the teen. When he felt the full fludged hard-on, Daggeron knew that he had him. At least for the duration. If he was going to do this--and surely he was--then he'd better make it count.

With one hand still on his crotch, Daggeron waved his fingers and Chip's shirt flung open. His pants disappeared and all that was left was his jockey underwear. Daggeron had to take a breath as he spotted his hardness protruding blatantly. Invitingly.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

Chip was licking his lips.

"G-good."

Daggeron leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"And what about this?"

His kiss journeyed to Chip's neck. The yellow ranger gasped.

"Do you like it, Chip?"

He nodded. Of course he liked it. Daggeron could already tell. He continued kissing down his neck until he reached his sensitive collarbone. Chip's cock twitched as he started down his chest. Daggeron kissed on, taking his time to savor the salt of his virgin skin. He ignored the burning need inside to take his apprentice and slam him in the grass, to rip off his drawers and take him roughly. He'd have to be tender with his Chip. The ranger's chest was smooth, barely a hair across the pale surface. Just to the left his pink nipples stood, pebbled with excitement. It was all too tempting. Daggeron licked it, tasting what he yearned for. Chip took in a deep breath at the sensation.

"Oh my god."

His cock jumped excitedly as Daggeron licked again.

"Oh my--" Chip pushed himself against his teacher, overwhelmed. His lips pursed and he groaned.

Recognizing that he was close to the edge, the elder wizard quickly threw out a spell.

"Detonous."

To hold off climax. He didn't want Chip to blow until he'd had the full experience. Secure to go on, Daggeron twirled his tongue around before suckling. Chip cried out. He welcomed the sound. To be pleasing him, to be showing him the wonderous pleasures of making love... he'd have to be sure not to burst himself. Still suckling Chip's nipple, Daggeron brought his hands up his sides and down again. Caressing him, bringing him closer. Chip didn't fight it, in fact he pushed his pelvis into him and began to grind.

It was pure instinct, the heat of the moment between two knights. Daggeron felt his own cock equally hungry and hard. It begged to penetrate the soft tender body before him, to make him squirm and moan. But if nothing Daggeron was patient. He wanted to take Chip to sexual heights before taking him. Still, with that bright red cock filled with young cum grinding against him, it wasn't easy. Daggeron felt Chip's arm wrap around him in an attempt to pull him closer. He knew then that he had him.

He gave Chip what he wanted, suckling his pink tips without mercy. Chip grinded frantically in response. His need was potent. Raw. Daggeron growled lustfully.

With a wave of his hand a table appeared beside them. Grabbing Chip's soft buttocks, Daggeron scooped him up and placed him down on his back. He then cast a spell and their clothes were gone. For a moment he stepped back, drinking in the image of Chip, horny and hot. His cock was deep red, lit like Christmas. The bright ginger hair surrounding called to him. Chip sat up, and reached for Daggeron in an attempt to return him to his swollen nipples. The desperate throes of lust were in his blue eyes. Pleading.

"Daggeron?" he was panting.

This was what he wanted to see. His naked lover begging for his touch. Begging for him.

But still he knew that Chip wasn't ready. Not for the big plunge. Daggeron watched him, scooting closer, making his body available. If he could shove his dick inside that tight mystic ass in that instant he would. But he had to wait. Chip took him by the back of his head and pulled his face back down to his puffed nipple. Daggeron obliged, laying him all the way back this time. Now on top of him, both bodies naked he could feel the moisture of precum oozing from Chip's cock. His too leaked desire. As he suckled him more, Chip resumed his grind, crying out in a newfound pleasure.

But the deeper Chip went under the harder it was for Daggeron to maintain control. He wanted Chip, to be inside him with such an urgency that he could explode. But he only wanted to explode in Chip's ass. Frustrated, Daggeron took Chip's arms from around him and pinned them up above his head. He then kissed his way down Chip's belly. The yellow ranger squirmed, excited beyond measure. He could feel his cock popping up and down as Chip tried to make contact.

Daggeron's own cock was standing at attention. He would satisfy it soon enough. For now, his lips made their way through curly reds, much to Chip's pleasure. He brushed his lips against Chip's dick, causing the ranger to lurch it forward. Daggeron responded with another kiss. Then a tempting swipe with his tongue. Another twitch of excitement. Daggeron took in the hard red knob in its entirety then, skilled in that way thanks to Alaistar. Chip cried out, his pelvis shooting off the table. Daggeron took him by the thighs and pulled him back down. He would control this. He would suck his virgin off so good that Chip would be begging to be fucked. As he swallowed his meat, Daggeron glanced up to see Chip staring down at him, his blue eyes ablaze.

His chest was rising quickly, his pink lips parted as his mouth hung open. God he was everything he needed. Caught up, Daggeron began sucking harder. Chip yelled, falling back as his hips attempted again to rise. But his mentor held him in place. Arching his back in a fevered motion, Chip was groaning noises that made Daggeron tremble. His every wet dream, his every fantasy was upon him right now. He wanted to plunge into it.

 _I can't hold back._

He'd wanted to taste him from behind, to moisten his pink hole for penetration. There was so much finger-play, tongue-play to be had...But the more Chip wriggled the hotter Daggeron became until finally he could no longer contain. He rose from Chip's wet cock to utter a lubricating spell. Then he took those pale legs over his shoulder and shoved his fat brown cock inside. Chip's eyes bulged wide as he gasped out loud.

This was new to him.

Daggeron had hoped to be more tender. But as he stared at the boy he loved, his cock grew hungrier and hungrier. He held Chip's waist in a deathgrip and pounded his sex into his tight, wet asshole unrelentingly. The pleasure consumed his soul. As sweat ran down his chest he groaned his satisfaction into the air. Savoring his lover, owning his lover. Possessing his lover. He continued to fuck him even as the sun made its way across the sky.

Devouring the vision before him, Daggeron noticed the bobbing of Chip's cock with his every thrust. So hard that now it was a deep shade of purple. It begged to be tended to. To be handled. He saw nothing more to do than to grab it. Still pounding Chip senseless, Daggeron took his dick and began jerking him off.

The apprentice was lost. His eyes glassed over in ecstacy. Were it not for the detonus spell, he would have come several times by now. Just when Daggeron thought he could be no sexier Chip released a sound that tugged at Daggeron's balls. His back still arched, his head back a tear ran from the corner of his blue eyes. He'd crossed a certain point of literally feeling so good that he'd begun to cry. It was more than Daggeron could bear and he felt his cock exploding.

But he couldn't do it without Chip.

"Incantos."

Before he could finish the last syllable Chip screamed as hot white globs shot up from his cock, slapping Daggeron's sweaty tan skin. His face, his chest burned with the fresh cum even as his cum flooded the insides of his student. Daggeron roared his pleasure, renting the air with a staggering bass. Chip was still shooting, his young body so full of cum that he threatened to drown him. Daggeron didn't stop pounding until he'd gone soft, and even then Chip spurted. Breathing heavy, he stood watching until the last of Chip's seed splashed him.

They'd taken the entire afternoon making love. Now the evening was upon them. It wouldn't be long until it became full-fledged night.

Upon completion Chip collapsed against the table. His body was drenched in sweat. His chest heaved from the experience. He was spent, Daggeron could see it in his young body. He reached down to caress his wet cheek. Despite his exhaustion, Chip leaned into it. Their eyes met.

"Are you okay, Love?"

Chip couldn't speak but he nodded. The affection in those blues filled Daggeron with warmth. No one had ever fucked the kid like he'd just done. No one had ever taken him to such pleasures. The virgin was hooked both physically and emotionally now. He had him. And he would never let him go.

"I'll always take care of you," he promised, enjoying every bit of this victory.

"I'll always love you."

Chip opened his mouth but the loss of his voice or perhaps he'd forgotten how to speak caused him to close it. Nevertheless his eyes communicated his very raw emotion. Daggeron was still inside him. He made no move to remove himself. He liked being there, being one with the ranger that he loved. Chip didn't seem to mind either. After only a few minutes of gazing at each other Chip began to harden again. Daggeron glanced down at it, then at Chip's face.

"May I?"

Despite their initial coitus, Chip was still a little shy in his admittance. He nodded, anticipation causing his cock to twitch.

"Much obliged," Daggeron whispered before taking the erection into his fist.

The stimulation illicited a groan from his lover and Chip's pelvis began to move in accordance. Still inside him, Daggeron's own dick awakened. And he began to stroke. This time he was tender, taking slow deep strokes with emphasis. Leaning down to kiss Chip long and soft. A quick spell lost the table and they were instantly in the softness of the forest grass. There they made love again as the sun set in the sky. Afterward they lie together, the stars bright above them, Chip with his head on his mentor's chest and Daggeron with his arm around him protectively. The Solaris knight knew then that he and Chip would be inseperable. Their love would was a mystical force.


End file.
